


Med Bay

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [203]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is in Med Bay often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Med Bay

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous.

Don’t get him wrong. Phil is worried about Clint’s well-being but its kind of getting old. You know how when you’re watching a baby learn how to walk and the first time they stumble and fall all you want to do is just comfort them even though there’s already someone there comforting them, and then it happens again, and again, and again, and that strong urge to kiss the pain away isn’t as strong as it was the first time, but its still there.

It’s kind of like that.

The first time his asset was sent to medical, he all but tripped on his shoes to get to Clint. The same goes for the next few trips to medical. Now though, when he gets word that Clint is in medical, he gets up off of his chair, grabs his laptop, keys, a book or two depending on how long Clint’s stay in medical is going to be, and some snacks on the way to Clint’s room.

When the wound is life-threatening, Phil feels that same worried panic the first time Clint was sent to medical and things are a little different when that happens. He rushes to the med bay and goes to see Clint, stays until the archer is conscious, works in Clint’s room, reads Classics to him, talks, and stays with him until he’s released. 

But for times like these? When the greatest marksman in the world gets a boo boo, a book or two usually does the trick.

Phil knows, of course that Clint secretly loves being cared for. That he likes it when people fuss over him. And Phil is happy to oblige him, well, that and the fact that Clint is his liveliest when he’s stuck in a cot. The irony doesn’t escape Phil.

“So, what is it this time?” Phil asked, closing the door behind him.

“Sprained ankle. Doctor says I should probably stay overnight. What’d you bring me?” Clint asked excitedly.

Phil doesn’t bother stopping himself from shaking his head as he approached Clint. “Cream Puffs. Seemed like the right thing to buy.”

“For what? A sprain?”

“For any injury. It’s sweet, it’s creamy, and it’s puffy.”

“We’re still talking about cream puffs here, right?”

Phil rolls his eyes, “Don’t be crass.” 

Clint just grins at him. “Phil Coulson, are you trying to insinuate that I am trying to be improper? How dare you, sir.” Clint put his hand on his chest in a show of mock hurt. 

Phil chuckles and hands him the box of cream puffs anyway. “You know you have to be careful. You’re in here so often, people are going to start thinking that you actually like being in medical.” Phil teased.

“Yeah, I know. Gretchen gives me a long suffering sigh when she sees me walk through her doors.”

“Oh, we’re on first names now? Should I be jealous?” 

“You know you’re the only one for me.” Clint holds his hand, and runs his thumb over Phil’s knuckles. “Besides, I do actually like being in medical.”

“I figured that after your last arrow to the knee incident. The reference isn’t funny by the way. For someone who claims to be so skilled with his weapons, you get injured by your arrows a lot.”

“What can I say? I’m clumsy like that. and fuck you, that was hilarious. ‘Tis but a flesh wound.”

“That’s from an entirely different media reference.”

“I know.” Clint shrugs. “But it’s relevant.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Phil grins at him.

“You love it.” Clint grins back. 

“God knows why.” He pushes off of his chair and kisses Clint’s head. “So what do you want to hear tonight? To kill a mockingbird or Pride and Prejudice?”

“Jane Austen! Always Jane Austen.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/114672581601/i-started-watching-faking-it-and-it-is-beautiful)


End file.
